Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a messaging system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a messaging method for a messaging system.
Description of Related Art
Recently, with the advance technologies in portable devices and wireless communication, instant messaging application programs for mobile devices and wearable devices have captured much attention. In addition, since the transmission/reception rate of the mobile communication is significantly increasing, the instant messaging application programs are intended to replace regular phone calls as the mediums of communication between people.
Due to the limited size and input modules of the wearable devices, operations of the instant messaging application programs for the wearable devices are inconvenience. Accordingly, people still need mobile devices equipped with larger displays and with more input modules so as to implement different functions of the instant messaging application programs.
However, continuously switching from the wearable device to the mobile device for messaging requires unnecessary and complicated steps. For instance, when a user is sending/receiving messages to/from a target contact on a wearable device, if the user would like to send a picture stored in the mobile device to the target contact, the user is first required to switch the mobile device from a standby mode to a normal mode. Subsequently, the user needs to find a location of the instant messaging application program and also the corresponding information of the target contact so as to send the picture stored in the mobile device to the target contact.
As a result, there is a need to provide a more intuitional messaging system and method thereof to assist the user in messaging on different devices continuously.